Player Reviews 2007
Player reviews for the 2007 season. Steve Armstrong (AFL: 12 games, 8 goals; WAFL: 7 games, 1 goals) – In and out of the side after being elevated to the senior list. Michael Braun (AFL: 24 games, 6 goals) – Had a solid season and a strong finals series. Won the Glendinning Medal in the first derby but was then fined for using profanity in his acceptance speech. Mitch Brown (AFL: 5 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 14 games, 11 goals) – Made a surprise debut in the opening round as a late inclusion and played five senior games, spending the majority of the year at East Fremantle. Sam Butler (WAFL: 4 games, 2 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game) – Unable to build on his premiership campaign with his year crippled by osteitis pubis. Daniel Chick (AFL: 19 games, 5 goals) – Struggled with injury and off-field drama. Ben Cousins (AFL: 7 games, 3 goals) – After a lengthy absence from the game to overcome substance abuse issues, returned to the side for a handful of games before ripping his hamstring in the first final in what proved to be his last appearance for the club. Dean Cox (AFL: 21 games, 13 goals) – Named All-Australian for the third straight year. Andrew Embley (AFL: 13 games, 10 goals) – Missed almost half the season due to knee and hamstring injuries. Chad Fletcher (AFL: 10 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 5 games, 3 goals) – Start was delayed due to a knee injury and then was hampered by a groin problem. Darren Glass (AFL: 24 games, 1 goal) – Won his first Club Champion award and was named All-Australian fullback for the second straight year in a superb season. Jaymie Graham (AFL: 5 games, 1 goals; WAFL: 9 games, 3 goals) – Struggled with injury and had lengthy stints at South Fremantle. Ashley Hansen (AFL: 14 games, 22 goals) – Missed games through finger and hamstring injuries before doing his hammy again in the semi-final. Tim Houlihan (WAFL: 18 games, 9 goals) – Spent the season developing with East Fremantle. Adam Hunter (AFL: 24 games, 14 goals) – Finished second in the Best and Fairest behind fellow key defender Glass. Shannon Hurn (AFL: 24 games, 11 goals) – Established himself as a senior regular and finished fifth in the Rising Star. Brett Jones (AFL: 24 games, 1 goal) – Played every game and finished in the top ten of the Club Champion count in a career-best year. Rowan Jones (AFL: 23 games, 12 goals) – Played almost every game, albeit with some last-minute selection reprieves, and was a solid contributor before announcing a surprise retirement. Chris Judd (AFL: 19 games, 20 goals) – Struggled with a groin injury that limited his output in the second half of the season. Daniel Kerr (AFL: 17 games, 8 goals) – Stepped up in the midfield, finishing second in the Brownlow and earning All-Australia selection despite missing several games with a finger tendon injury that ultimately ended his season early. Mark LeCras (AFL: 19 games, 36 games; WAFL: 3 games, 6 goals) – Eventually established himself in the senior side and finished second behind Lynch in the club’s goalkicking. Quinten Lynch (AFL: 24 games, 52 goals) – Led the club’s goalscoring for the second straight year. Eric MacKenzie (AFL: 1 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 20 games, 2 goals) – Called up for his AFL debut in the midst of an injury crisis but otherwise spent the year learning the craft at Claremont. Ben McKinley (AFL: 1 game, 1 goal; WAFL: 20 games, 46 goals) – Led East Perth’s goalkicking and was called up for his AFL debut. Mitch Morton (AFL: 8 games, 9 goals; WAFL: 11 games, 25 goals) – Dropped on the eve of the finals despite some promising performances. Mark Nicoski (AFL: 5 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 0 goals) – Limited by continual shoulder injuries but managed to play in a WAFL premiership. Matt Priddis (AFL: 24 games, 11 goals) – Played every game and led the side in possessions, clearances and tackles in just his second year. Matt Rosa (AFL: 22 games, 10 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) – Bounced back from the disappointment of being dropped during the previous finals series to establish himself in the midfield. Ashley Sampi (WAFL: 8 games, 12 goals) – Played just eight games for South Fremantle before heading to the North West to deal with significant personal problems. Will Schofield (AFL: 3 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 17 games, 8 goals) – Called up for a debut late in the year after promising form at Peel. Mark Seaby (AFL: 24 games, 20 goals) – Played every game in an effective partnership with Cox. Adam Selwood (AFL: 23 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 1 game, 2 goals) – Finished third in the Club Champion award and began to receive more midfield minutes. Matt Spangher (WAFL: 11 games, 0 goals) – Continued to be hampered by injury. Brent Staker (AFL: 21 games, 20 goals) – Used at either end of the ground as well as on the wing. Tyson Stenglein (AFL: 21 games, 3 goals) – Remained a consistent contributor in the midfield. James Thomson (WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL reserves: 19 games) – Struggled to win senior selection in a strong Claremont side. Beau Waters (AFL: 20 games, 1 goal) – Had a solid season as a permanent member of the backline. David Wirrpanda (AFL: 21 games, 25 goals) – Began to spend extended time in the forward line and finished third in the goalkicking. Josh Wooden (WAFL: 3 games, 0 goals) – Barely managed to take the field for Subiaco due to a hip injury. Chad Jones (AFL: 4 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 18 games, 63 goals) – Former Roo earned an Eagles debut on the weight of heavy goalscoring for Claremont. Jamie McNamara (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 18 games, 7 goals) – Made his debut late in the season and played his second game in a sudden-death final in his first year on an AFL list. Ben Sharp (WAFL: 16 games, 6 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game) – Unable to win AFL selection in his third year on the rookie list. Llane Spaanderman (WAFL: 16 games, 9 goals) – Spent the season at East Perth and battled injury late which ruled out any chance of promotion. Ashley Thornton Missed the season after injuring his ACL in an intra-club match. Beau Wilkes (WAFL: 20 games, 2 goals) – Unable to win selection in his third year on the rookie list.